fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru Kozakura
Bright Lilac |position= Leader Main Vocal Lead Dancer |power= Chlorokinesis |symbol= Cherry Blossom |reveal_date= |sub-unit= Selenite |debut-anime= Episode 01 |seiyū= Hiro Kazesawa |singer= Hiro Kazesawa }} Hikaru Kozakura (小櫻光 Kozakura Hikaru) is the main protagonist of Aikatsu Paradise!. He is the leader of the idol group Shangri-La as well as its first sub-unit Selenite. Bio Backstory Hikaru's love for idols started when he started listening to KINGS' music and going to their concerts. At 14 years old, Hikaru started to learn and contemporary dancing and singing. At 15, his parents allowed him to take auditions, at first he wanted to take the auditions to become a TS Entertainment trainee but was too shy and felt awkward to be in the shame agency as his favourite group and thought to himself that he wasn't ready yet. His parents support his dream and so they searched for an agency which could support their son. Together they went to one agency which was announced to have their first group project and was holding auditions. They told Hikaru to try for it and he went to take the auditions for K&C Music Group. He passed the auditions much to his joy and to his parents'. They wanted him to go further and Hikaru no longer feeling he wasn't ready enough to be an idol. Passing the auditions he got to train with other boy trainees who were chosen to be part of K&C's first group. Hikaru was thought to be one of the most talented trainees and was a good candidate to be a member of the group. After deliberation, it was decided that Hikaru would be the first member of the group's first sub-unit thus becoming its leader. K&C would find two other members for the first sub-unit Selenite: Kenta and Hiroto who were revealed after him. The unit would debut and Hikaru would realize his dream. Hikaru is looking forward to the entire group's debut and wants to be a great leader for his group. Personnality Hikaru is a nice, considerate and hard working person, he never complains and works diligently. He likes to help others and will never say no to anyone, though he is kind, he is smart enough to not let others take advantage of it. He aims to become a great leader and guide his group to greatness. His members live up to him and admire him (Kenta nicknamed him Supreme Leader). Being a leader, he is strict when needed and gives advice when he is asked questions by his members. He respects others' opinions and will always do everything to please everyone. He is respected by his members. Hikaru is a great person who wants to realize his dreams and make them reality. Appearance Hikaru has blonde hair and mauve purple eyes. He has a pale complexion and fair skin. He is tall as he is 5'9 though he isn't the tallest in his group. He is often described to be handsome thanks to his small, sharp mauve eyes, his smile and his lean figure. He often wears elegant outfits, usually in light colours such as light purple or blue. He isn't usually seen wearing sneakers but boots. In winter he wears turtlenecks and in the summer/spring wears casual shirts and vests. Etymology Hikaru (光 Hikaru) means light. Kozakura (小櫻 Kozakura), Koza (小 koza) means small, Kura (櫻 kura) means cherry blossom. Trivia *Hikaru's favourite dish is okonomiyaki. *Hikaru did ballet for 11 years. *His parents are rather wealthy, his mom is a surgeon and his dad a famous real estate agent. **His brother goes to a private middle school, he went to the same school at his age. *His best friend in the group is Kenta. *His hobbies are reading, dancing, watching movies and singing. *Hikaru's role models are KINGS and Miku Hatsune. **He admires Miku because she did ballet as well. **He wants to become a great singer like Mikuo. Category:Male Characters Category:Male Idols Category:Weekender Girl39 Category:Aikatsu Paradise! Category:Elysium Category:Selenite Category:Cute Idols